


Anipunzel; Something That I Need

by enbycupcake



Series: fairy tale aus [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Illustrated, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Little Ani was stolen as a boy, hidden up high in a lonely skyscraper on Coruscant. His hair grew long, and he grew older until one day, he was blessed with the opportunity to escape his prison.





	Anipunzel; Something That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes elements from Disney's Tangled more than the traditional fairytale. Like my previous fairytale fic, this was an attempt at writing akin to a storybook.
> 
> I'm really happy with how pretty Anakin turned out for my cover for tumblr, so check it out [here](http://enbycupcake.tumblr.com/post/160434073982/anipunzel-something-that-i-need-a-star-wars)

Once upon a time, on a planet where the suns blazed hot and the sand buried its people, there was boy and his mother. The boy was powerful; inside his veins ran the power of the Force. His mother didn’t know this power by name, but she knew.

She knew that her boy wasn’t like her. He wasn’t like anyone.

The mother did her best to raise her boy in secret, but it was no use. He was nova bright, and their little planet couldn’t hide him. When the day came that a thief overtook her own strength, she pleaded with her boy to survive anyway he had to. His power was his own.

The boy was taken from his planet of ruin and death. The thief dragged him to a world of artificial lights, of glitz and glamor the likes the boy had only heard in fairytales. It was the only time he saw it; the thief stole him for his power, and to use it the boy didn’t have to be free. He was locked up in a skyscraper, the thief only visiting him to siphon his powers to rejuvenate himself by chanting and running his old hands through the boy’s hair until wrinkles turned smooth.

So the boy grew into a man, alone and isolated, his hair uncut and long like winding rope. Ani read all he could get his hand on, and he drew vast pictures, and he fashioned clothes, and he dreamed of the day he could escape. The skyscraper was locked in a way he hadn’t figured out how to crack, and he couldn’t leave out the window without certain death. His long locks couldn’t touch Coruscant’s ground, only enough length to pull his jailor up from a speeder lane.

Ani was trapped.

One day, as he was drawing the blazing suns and ruthless sands of his home, there was a crash on the lone veranda. Immediately, Ani grabbed to himself a thick datapad; he could throw it and knock whoever it was out at a distance.

On the veranda was a speeder. It looked like it was still functional, and Ani raised his datapad as he stepped closer. This was a ticket to freedom, a blessing from above; he wouldn’t let it be stolen. The driver stumbled out of the cockpit, and Ani hesitated. They looked disoriented.

Ani called out, told them to tell him what injuries there were. The driver looked up at him, confused. Once they noticed the datapad held threateningly, they raised their hands. In their eyes was amusement as they said they meant no harm. They had no injuries to report; a little crash, nothing to worry about. If they could check onto their ship?

Shaking his head, Ani lowered his datapad. He demanded that to recompense for the damage to the veranda, they had to drive him away from here. The driver laughed and throw up their hands. It was, however, a deal.

Ani shook in excitement, veins glowing inside him. He stepped closer to the speeder, running his hand along it after tucking his datapad under his other arm. Finally he was free. Smiling bright, he held out his hand to introduce himself.

The driver was Obi-Wan, and he shook his head at Ani. He checked his ship, Ani trying to absorb as much as he was doing as possible. After the damage check, Ani climbed into the cockpit. Obi-Wan followed behind him. He was muttering about Ani’s eagerness, but Ani ignored him.

Obi-Wan was incredulous when Ani said he had no clue where he wanted to go. Defensive, Ani told him that he had never left the tower since he was locked into it; excuse him for being a prisoner. Obi-Wan didn’t apologize, but he offered to show Ani around the interesting parts of Coruscant. Ani happily accepted the offer.

Bouncing in his seat, Ani soaked up the little tidbits of information Obi-Wan gave him as they speed in the sky. Upon landing, he followed Obi-Wan, gazing amazed at all the traffic on the street. He grabbed his companion’s arm when he turned to enter a building. The inside assaulted Ani’s senses. There was so much noise, and the smell of food nearly knocked him over. It had been so many long years since Ani had gotten so much sensory input.

Obi-Wan walked to a table, Ani’s hand still on his tunic. Giving him a look, Obi-Wan told him that he had to let go so they could sit. Wasn’t he up for a bite to eat?

Vigorously nodding, Anakin dropped into the seat opposite his companion. He kicked his feet excitedly after Obi-Wan ordered, and he rested his head on his hand. Ani asked Obi-Wan to tell him his favorite food, and he kept asking Obi-Wan questions until their plates arrived. Once they did, he dug in messily; it was easily the best meal of his adult life.

After, Ani happily skipped to the speeder. He eagerly asked where they were heading next. Obi-Wan smiled softly at him, and Ani grinned. His excitement was rubbing off. Teasing, Ani asked what he had to do to get a full smile, one with teeth?

The rest of the day pasted in a pleasant blur. Ani felt his heart beating and creating a fire like suns in his veins, the easy camaraderie Obi-Wan had started to offer him the spark. He softly smiled as he watched his companion drive them to their last destination. Ani was going to miss him, and it had only been a day. Never in his life had he felt more powerful and in control of himself, no master stealing it away from him.

Obi-Wan pulled up to the most elaborate building of the day. Ani stared up at it in awe; it faded into the Coruscant sky, a dragon stretching its wings. Grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand, Ani dragged him in. Beings in the most elaborate dress milled inside, and the halls sang with how decorated they were. Ani stopped, a gasp escaping him.

They were in the Senate Office Building.

Ani laughed, and he let himself be led by Obi-Wan deeper into the building. Several senators and staff nodded greetings to them, curiosity clear on their faces upon gazing on Ani. Upon prompting, Obi-Wan explained that he had a little celebrity. Ani teased him all the way until he saw his former jailor walking their way.

Fear seized him, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. Ani pulled his hand out from Obi-Wan’s. He stood up tall, the hair on his head glowing as his power leaked from him.

The thief did a double take when he realized who he was walking towards. Certain that he knew who it was coming for him, Ani barreled towards him. He punched him, and his veins burned as the thief started fighting back. Screams sounded around them. Ani paid no heed as he did his best to destroy the man who stole his life away.

His hair was pulled out of its braid, the long locks cascading to the floor. Planning to go in to break something as he heard the beginning of a chant, Ani was yanked back. It was Obi-Wan. He had a question in his eyes, and Ani answered by grabbing what hair he could and throwing it at the thief. The heavy weight pushed him to the floor and forced breath out of his lungs, chant hanging unfinished in the air.

The next few moments were a blur; Obi-Wan seized the thief, and soon Coruscanti police were taking him away. Murmuring and gesturing at Ani, Obi-Wan waved them off. Ani watched as his jailor was led away. Numb, he reached for Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan slotted their fingers together.

Obi-Wan guided him back to the speeder, Ani’s long, glittering hair trailing after them on the floor. A gloved hand was placed on his face. Obi-Wan asked if he was alright, and soon Ani was spilling the horror the thief put him through, words cutting his mouth.

Ani was breathless, tears on his face, once he finished. Obi-Wan was horror struck. He vowed that the thief would pay; the jury would not let him escape his crimes. Gripping tight onto his companion, Ani buried his head between shoulder and neck. For tonight, he just wanted to stay with Obi-Wan and stop thinking about the thief.

The two of them climbed into the speeder, and Obi-Wan took Ani home. He stayed throughout the trial, and he stayed after. Ani only meaningfully left once he tugged Obi-Wan’s hand, a grin on his face and his glowing hair wound in marriage braids.

It was his turn to show Obi-Wan a new world.


End file.
